Goffik Blood
by XXXDarkBlooddXXX
Summary: a hot goffik girl has her life changed!
1. Some ppl dies

AN: heeyy guys blease dos is my 1 story dunt flame cuz i am not ahht good but everyone tell me day im a gud writer so FUK 00F if you hate me! becauz i am better than u so i exept you to be jelus

If ur happeh den FUK 00F

disclaimer: i dont own annything exept Goffica Sorrows lulz every1 else belongs to jk rowling and tara gilesbian

XXXXXXXXXX Chapter 1: Some ppl dies XXXXXXXXXXXX (the X's is cuz im streit edge nd it locks cool)

My name is Goffica Sorrow nd im rly hott

1 dey I waz waking in an ally u now dee 1 with luts of storeys that you cn buy stuff in lyk hot topik (BEST STOREY EVER I BUY ALL MY CLOTHES THERE: i was wearing black combat boots, a leather top that looked real slutty but im not a slut SO DERE, and a black mini. I hade white foundation, black eyeliner und lipstick in a goffik colour. My hair was black and was to my hips and it had grey streaks becuz thad looks awesome when you have blak hair and I had RED fishnets so dere) when I saw these SUPER HOTZ GUY that was hot and he was goffik so I fell in love but he had no nose so I had to kill him. (A/N LUV TRAUMAS R ZO HOT DUNT U FINK OTHERWISE I HATE YOU FUKK 00F PREP!1 BTW HE WAZZ HOTT EVEN WIHTOUT A NOUSE)

Den, as I was walking downn the ally I saw EBONY DARK'NESS DEMENTIA RAVEN WAY!!!!1111 Every1 loved her and every1 looked at her bum and I was sooooo jelos becuz I wish some1 lykd me but dey didn't just cuz I were goffik and as a goffik ppl I hated oder homo sapeins. (a/n vampyrs arnt homo sapeins) Den Ebony DIED nad every1 started crying but den…. ….. ……………..

THEY SAW ME! I waz so happy cuz I cud seee dat every1 waz getting an ejection and though I waz thee houtest gurl ever even hotter than Ebony. Den Draco asked me to go with the ball to him!

ND DATS THE FLUFFHANGER!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Chapter 1 ending sorry it was short i will make the next won longer!

what did u fink tell me !


	2. Title in storee it didnt fit in box

2

A/N IF U DUNT LYK THE STORY DUNT RED NOBODS FORCING YOU RITE?

Nd u can be dee idiot becuz u r still redding!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Chapter 2: I go to dee ball and some ppl wants to have sex but I tell them to fuck 00f 'cuz its obvious dey lyk me butt im only lyk goff ppl and goff ppkl dunt have blood so dey cant have ejectations SO DERE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I went du three ball and with draco i saw wsome peps dey were UGLY. dey had blond hair so i kicked dem and everyone applauded and dumbledore gave me +055032 points to slytherin (I go to slytherfin). Harry potter waz a prep or wall i didn't knwo becuz sometimes he waz RLY emo and he sat and had pms in a corner nd drank sum blood from a ppl he fond.

Me nd drako waz rly inluv we luv´d ech oder DENN he bowd down and ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM and iu waz so happeh but i didnt know becuase i kept thinkng of that goffik hot guy wif no nose that i also lurved but denn dumbledore said:

"Goffika, dee man u killd waz VOLDEMORTZ nd now he will try to kill u cuz he will gt TREVENGE so u must get bodygurds choose out the ones you like the mos" said dubledork.

alut 0f preps said:

"PICKLE ME"

but i pickled darco nd hermione nd harry nd ron nd dobby (dobby had converted to emoism nd he wud soon be goffic)

we all hailed satan and sacrified Hagrid to stan becuz datz rly badass nd goffik lulz.

dubledore was rly sad cuz he had lykd hagrid but i showed him my boobs and he waz okay again and he took out a blood (geddit cuz im a goff) with a lok on it and everyone gasped and i broke the lok and inside dee blood it was a…. FLUFFHANGER!

XXXX END OF CHAPTER 2 "IF YOU LYKD IT COMNT, IF U DIDNT FUCK 00F" xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. the box had a skirt in it

A/N: WHU DID YA MEEN SKELETALGIRL U MENT IT WAZ GOD OR BAED? WLL DATZ A ST00PID QUESTION I KNEW U LURVED IT :dd::d:d:d:d:d:d:d:d --- BUT THOSE RNT HAPPEH SMILYE I H8 HHAPPEH PPL DEY CAN UJST DYE OKOK? SRY FOR NUT POSING BUT I WAZ BUSSY BECUZ I HAD A LUT OF TESTS ND I HAD HAD MY GRADES TOOO NOW I WILL GET INTO HARWARDS! yayme harwards sounds almost like hagwarts so i m prety much a wITCH now!!!!!!!!!!!111

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXChapter 3: the box had a skirt in it XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

he opend the box and inside there was………………………………………………………………….

A SKIRT. I put it on because it was REALLY goffik annd all hot. And it also had the power to destroy stuff. Den voldemortz cumed.

"OH NO EVERY1 RUN HE WILL KILL UZ" a prep yelled. I killed her sexily.

Every1 gasped!!!

"GODFIKA, YOU KILLED SOMEONE!"

" YA I KNUW BUT SHE'S A PREP LOL SO OKAY?"

every1 undestood but dey were amazed becuz i waz so sexy and stuff lol. Volxemort gasped guz he had FALLEN IN LUV W/ ME. I loved uhim too but i also loved Draco so we had a threesome. Every1 mastacated to it cuz it waz lyk so hot!

Later day night i had to hyd so volxemort didnt found me cuzz he waz still mad at me!!1

Den i waked to thee window and i saww… A HORSED!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXChapter 3 end comnts XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N soz for de cluff hangers but im rly bussiness and i dunt have time to finish the chapter so you get the end of dee chaptah in the next chapter but mybe that will be a cluffhanger too I DONT KNOW OKAY!


	4. The Horse

A/N FANGS TO DAH PPL DAT GAVE ME GOOD REVIEWS THANX TANX

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxCHAPTAH 4 THE HORSE xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The horse ride in and i sat on the horse cuz it wasnt a horse it was mah frend Blood who had bin cursed bbut i helpd him and he rapd mew but DEN VOLXEMORT CUMD in becuz he wanted to kil me butt den he saw i waz being rapd and he killd blood expect he didnt cuz blood is still myf riend and we waz frends against after he cumd out of st mongos.

"GOFFIKA RU OK?????????++" ASKED VOLDMRTRT.

"YTEHS thanx you. i sed

Den… VOLDNEBGREOUUBU (A/N soz for dee bad spelling but i forgot his name) RAPD ME SEXILY!!! but i lykd it so it waz OK.

Next dey in school every1 waz being all nice and stuff just cuz i had savd thee school by spleeping w/ Voldsumfing. But dey were all in luv wi/me nd i cryd bcuz i wished i werent so hot and perfect and loveable and good at everyfing but i didnt want to b e a prep so thatz a price you have to pay ok?

den some1 told me… DARCO BAD BEEN COULDNAPPED! I slit my rists and died sexily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXend of Chaptah4XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N DIS NOT THE END STAY TUND FOR NEXT CHAPTAH SHE WONT DIE SOMEONE WILL SAVE HER SO DONT WORRIES LULZ.


	5. I DIDN’T DIE

A/N PLZ REVOIEW DAH STOREY!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gerard Way, Harry Potter, or any other crap mention in this story.**_

BTW fangs to mah big sistah for putting in the disclaimah i wasnt sure how to do dat lulz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxCHAPTER 5 I DIDN'T DIE BUT I STILL WISH I DID CUZ I HATE LYFExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I woke up nd den… I REMEMBER I WAZ DED.

"am i ded?" I asked Dobby who now was fully goffik.

"No u r not a mysteriius nd anonnymus man nemmed GERARD WAY cumed in and saved you :D" said dobby with a happeh face and he was happy so i took a lamp and hit him in dah face for being happeh. then i noticed what he just sed!11

" DID YA SAIY DAYT GERARD WAY HELPED ME OMGOMG I LOVE HIM MOST IN THE WORLD EXCEPT THE PPL THAT I LOVE MOST IN THE WORLD BUT I DONT CUZ I CANT LOVE BBUT HATE IZ LOVE FOR ME SO I HATE HIM AKA I LOVE HJIM OMGOMGOMOMGOMGOMGOMGOGMGOMG" i sed sexily, dobby waz to distracted dying from the sight of my beauty to replay.

I went out and saw voldemort nd voldemort went up to me.

"Hey Goffika I luv you but since you killed me i need to kill you but i dont want you to die so plz hide from me!"

"OK I go to Goffenburg (geddit cuz im goffik and goffenburg sound real goffik) nd hide somewhere near the mcr concert so i can listen to meh. Will that be good?"

"Yeash i would not be able to find u there becuz when ever i hear mcr i get so enchanted by gerad ways voice dat i cant focus lol (BI GAYS R HOTT!!!1) so i wud not be able to found you!"

I ran away to goffenburg. dere gerad way sang to me about how sexy i were and den a prep tried to fukk him but i killd him nd we laffed and gerad f**** me.

I waz happeh but den somefing happend but i cnt tellw hat so u just have to see IN DAH NEXT CHAPTHHA

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Chaptahh 5 END XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
